Yellow
by Little Rini
Summary: It's a sapp. Well sorry I haven't writen alot. I have been sick. Oh yeah and Im working on 'Something They Never Thought Of' 3 just give me time! ^_^ oh and this is 1xR PLEASE R&R!!! ^_^


Ya, Im back with new songfic! Thought I was done with em? HA! Ya right! I was just looking for the lyrics. Well I don't own Gundam Wing and I don't own Yellow by Coldplay.   


Relena stood out on her balcony looking up at the stars as they shined. She could feel Heero's eyes watching her. He stood in the shadows but he could make out the look in her eyes. 'Love' he thought. He had come to terms that she loved him and that he loved her back, but being afraid of rejection even though he knew she loved him, he has never told Relena that he loves her. That's going to change today. 

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And everything you do,

Yeah, they were all yellow.

Heero walked out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around her waist. Relena shivered but leaned back into Heero's embrace. "Look at the stars, they shine for you." he whispered into her ear. She smiled. "I love you." she said in a whisper. Heero's eyes widened. It felt so good to hear her say that. 

I came along,

I wrote a song for you,

And all the things you do,

And it was called Yellow.

Heero nibbled on her ear lobe. Relena set her hands on his hands. She sighed happily. 'He may never say the words, but he will show it.' she thought and moaned out his name as he began to nibble at her neck. 

So then I took my turn,

Oh what a thing to have done,

And it was all yellow

He would only show his emotions to her. She was so wonderful that he had to continue to tell himself that she was human and not an angel. Though, he knew she must be some type of angel and for him to be able to hold her was the greatest thing in the world. 

Your skin

Oh yeah, your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

You know, you know I love you so,

You know I love you so.

As the night went on they just stood out on the balcony looking at the stars. It was around midnight that they heard her door open. Heero disappeared back into the shadows and Relena turned around to see her brother. "You need to go to bed." he said walking out on the balcony to give her a hug. She smiled and hugged him back. 'He may have killed many people but he is still my brother. Whom, I love.' she thought to herself. She knew that if someone had walked in Heero would disappear but he would reappear quicker than he left. 

I swam across,

I jumped across for you,

Oh what a thing to do.

Millardo looked down at his sister and saw she was happy. "Well, I better get back to Noin before she gets lonely." he said smiling. Relena chuckled and watched him leave. "He's here, for a visit. He will be leaving in two days." she said to the shadow that sighed with relief. 

Cos you were all yellow

I drew a line,

I drew a line for you,

Oh what a thing to do,

And it was all yellow

"You honestly think he wont find out about you and I?" she said as Heero wrapped his arms back around her. "He will when he wants to." he said and kissed her neck. She smiled and leaned back into his embrace once again. "Why do you worry about it?" he said in between the kisses he gave upon her neck. "Im worried what he would say, do or react." she said. Heero stopped kissing her neck and looked up at the stars. "He doesn't control your life, even if he did try anything like that you would protest." he said. 

Your skin,

Oh yeah your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

And you know for you,

I'd bleed myself dry for you,

I'd bleed myself dry.

It's true, look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for,

Look how they shine for you,

Relena looked at him and smiled. "Your right." she replied. "Lets go into your room. It's getting cold." he said into her ear. She nodded and took his hand. They walked to the balcony doors and Heero looked into Relena's eyes. "I love you." he said and she smiled. "And I love you." she replied. 

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine.

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And all the things that you do.

Before they closed the doors Relena looked up at the stars one last time. "No Heero, The stars shine for you." she said and they closed the doors.   


End

A/N: I made it sweet and sorta sappy. *Can hear her friend yelling about it being too sappy.* Some people don't like sapp.-_-' I love it! ^_^ well be nice person and R&R! 


End file.
